


Holding Back (What?)

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Watersports, just chankai in general, not as a kink but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Jongin gets teased a lot for his funny laugh but Chanyeol loves it and most of the time initiates it by tickling him, then it goes a little too far: Jongin peed himself. (And Chanyeol has a boner afterwards.)





	Holding Back (What?)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 8034
> 
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Kai
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 4k
> 
> Warnings: watersports, overstimulation
> 
> Message to prompter: i went off the prompt but i hope this is still acceptable???? it was the nicest prompt i saw and i hope you like it uwu
> 
> A/N: i had a dream where my beta j dmed me about not following the prompt and not adding a kink that was a plus point and i almost cried but i woke up and she only helped me really thank you, j ♡
> 
> and t for listening to me go on about having a slight pee kink which i have no explanation for, then trying to look for the porn she came across about watersports, for not thinking i'm weird enough to break our friendship. you're my rock and the skies that connect us are always so beautiful- like you >////>
> 
> to the mods for being the best & sweetest!

When Jongin laughs, either he dissolves in giggles or full blown laughter. His members say it’s really cute but they start to point it out more after watching their interview in iHeart Radio, Kyungsoo just had to rewatch it to watch their reactions and the members slowly joined in. Jongin woke up and suddenly everyone is looking at him funny, Jongdae pinches his cheek and coos at him and the other members would join in. After being teased too much, he starts biting his lips to tone down his laughing but of course someone will force him to let it all out and it’s Chanyeol.

It was always Chanyeol who talks to him carefully as if his heart is too fragile, he would be there to willingly help him in anything and Jongin would try to tell him that he doesn’t have to but of course, Chanyeol wouldn’t listen and Jongin will just have to treat him something in return (which Chanyeol wouldn’t accept until Jongin pouts excessively).

Aside from being a good hyung, Chanyeol comes up behind him for a surprise tickle every now and then. It takes a whole lot for Chanyeol to stop and Jongin would always just accept it until he’s crying and squealing, jumping out of the hold anytime he gets a chance to breathe. He’s very much weak when it comes to tickles.

Jongin groans in relief as soon as practice finished, he wiggles around for a few minutes as he easily downs two bottles of water, slapping anyone that passes by him and it earns him a few slaps on the back or butt. They all huddled in Chanyeol’s car until they reached the dorms, everyone rushing to finish showering. Jongin gets to shower after Kyungsoo and he’s happy about it because the latter only takes five minutes to shower.

He’s humming one of their recent songs as he undresses, throwing his shorts playfully behind him, sighing in happiness because not only can he take a hot shower, he can also finally take a piss too after the long ride home. He’s taking off his shirt when fingers dig on his sides, Jongin yelps grabbing the hands of the perpetrator. 

“Hyung, please don’t. I’m—!” he bursts into laughter, cutting off what he’s going to say.

Jongin squeaks as Chanyeol just laughs and tickles his sides, pressing almost painfully but maybe it’s just Jongin trying to squirm away, he tries to stomp on the other’s foot bit he can only weakly fight while laughing and almost hanging off from Chanyeol’s arms. He wheezes when Chanyeol starts blowing in his ear, kicking his legs and tipping over if it wasn’t for the arm around his middle. 

He’s simply laughing when mind went haywire when his urge to pee suddenly went back, his bladder being squeezed by the other’s arm, he tries to make out a few words as he scratches Chanyeol’s arm with his blunt nails but it was too late— Jongin freezes, his eyes falling shut when he feels a trickle start to fall in drops until he can’t stop himself, a steady stream soaking through his boxers and running down his legs.

Jongin felt relief, disgust, shame, and everything else all at the same time. He whimpers pathetically, he wants to bury himself six feet underground because not only he’s like a four year old child who can’t hold back their bladder, he’s also pissing while Chanyeol’s still behind him, holding him and very much frozen just like him. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, just like a kid, he bites his lower lip to keep the sob that wants to break free. After a long silent time with their breathing the only thing louder than the ruckus outside, Jongin finishes pissing and he looks down, which made him more embarrassed because there’s a puddle formed around his feet and Chanyeol’s.

“H-Hyung…” Jongin’s hands are shaking as he pats Chanyeol’s arm to tell him that he should let go, “I’m sorry. It’s just…” he shook his head, tears blurring his vision in shame before taking the hose from the toilet and spraying the yellow puddle away from Chanyeol’s feet.

It was quiet again for a while, Jongin fidgets for a while, only staring at the now clean floor, it’s tempting to look up at Chanyeol but Jongin doesn’t want to see his expression whatever it is.

“Please leave. I’m sorry.” he all but begs, sniffling.

Chanyeol slowly backs away, the door clicking shut as an indication that he’s out. Jongin slaps a hand over his forehead before running his fingers through his hair, his shorts are sticking in the insides of his thighs, and his relationship with Chanyeol is probably changed forever in just a few minutes.

Jongin overthinks everything but he didn’t notice something poking his lower back when he was pressed up against Chanyeol and pissing himself.

—

After the incident, Chanyeol is very much confused. The reason being that the moment he stepped out of the bathroom, the front of his pants are straining and the familiar stirring of arousal is present. He’s feeling hot under the collar of his sweater and he’s sure it’s not just because he just caused a member to piss himself literally and more of the fact that it’s Jongin and he lost control of his bladder, all he could do was let himself go. Yes, maybe that’s it. It’s weird. Strange.

The day after it, Chanyeol doesn’t try catching Jongin’s eye and when he did try once, Jongin has his eyes trained down and sometimes distracting himself by playing around with Sehun. Not only did Chanyeol feel guilty, he also feels embarrassed that he got hard just by seeing Jongin pee and sag heavily in his arms— it’s too early to have these kinds of thoughts and it makes him blush quite easily.

“Hey, you okay? Your ears are turning red, did Baekhyun add hot sauce in your food again?” he hears Junmyeon’s concerned voice beside him.

“What? Oh, uh.” he can’t help but look at Jongin’s direction for a split second before shaking his head, laughing nervously. “No, just remembering how funny Yixing hyung was in Go Fighting.”

This caught Junmyeon’s interest pretty easily, already diverting to another topic. “You mean that episode when…”

 

Avoiding the elephant in the room can only make everything more awkward, it’s been three days and even Sehun noticed the tension between them. Chanyeol, who was originally minding his own business in the bathroom, is now in the shower with Sehun who looks unimpressed as always but he’s mostly looking at Chanyeol with a disapproving glare.

“You’re the one that invaded my privacy, why are you looking at me like that?” he frowns as he continues to scrub the loofah on his arms.

“You’ve been weird with Jongin lately and he won’t tell me what’s going on, I’m here to ask you the same thing. What’s going on between you two?”

“It’s nothing, just had a little fight with him.”

Chanyeol belatedly realizes that he’s scrubbing Sehun’s back for him, which wasn't his intention in the first place.

“About what? You don’t usually fight with Jongin, it’s always you and Baekhyun hyung.”

“Something that’s between us both.” Sehun squeaks when Chanyeol pinches his neck and pulls. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Good because I hate hearing Jongin sigh every single minute.”

They started a small tickling game which turned to roughhousing and Junmyeon bursting into the bathroom in panic just to find Sehun screaming because of Chanyeol pinching his nipple. 

 

Chanyeol’s _trying._

After willing himself to man the fuck up with a few thumping on his chest like a gorilla (which resulted to him almost coughing his lungs out), he slowly tries to go back to the comfortable bubble he was in with Jongin before the accident even happened. Chanyeol would stand close to Jongin to test the waters, it didn’t bother Jongin one bit until Chanyeol placed a hand on his waist in which he jumped at. It lasted for a minute and when Jongin showed no signs of relaxing, Chanyeol let his arm fall beside him.

Every single time he meets Jongin’s eyes anywhere, he would smile at him and it will only make the other blush and look away.

It took at least a week before Jongin is finally okay with the touching and he would sometimes smile back hesitantly. When he showed signs of being okay, Chanyeol would sneakily poke his side or graze their fingers and Jongin would retaliate albeit more harshly but he has a smile on his face.

“Are we okay?” Chanyeol asks when he caught Jongin’s arm before he retreats back to his room.

“Yes?” Jongin gently tugs back his arm, smiling yet it’s a little stiff on the edges.

“Are you asking yourself or…?”

“I think we’re okay. Don’t worry, hyung.” he says this with a light flush on his cheeks.

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” 

With this Jongin leaves while looking flustered and Chanyeol can only wonder what’s going on through his head.

 

A few weeks later, Chanyeol almost forgot about everything. Their schedule is slowly piling up with more things to do because of their upcoming comeback, no time for breathing and long breaks unless they get ill.

It’s almost midnight when Chanyeol arrived at the dorm, he met up with a few of his friends that went to Seoul just for him and drank with them. He quietly shuffles towards the bathroom, doesn’t care that he hears someone showering before taking off his clothes and drawing back the curtains, he registers slowly that it is Jongin who shouts.

“Hyung!” he wipes his face, “What are you doing?”

“Can I take a shower with you? I might fall asleep if I don’t have someone holding me up.” it’s bullshit but Chanyeol is really sleepy and his body is heavier than when he went outside.

“O-Okay.”

Chanyeol finishes up washing his hair while Jongin’s using the loofah, he leans his forehead on Jongin’s back while he waits for him to finish so he can use the soap, almost stumbling forward when Jongin moved forward to rinse down the soap. He huffs when Jongin chuckles, “Could’ve warned me y’know.”

He settles for using his hands to wash the suds on Jongin’s back, squinting as his face is hit with the stream.

“Hyung, I’m finished.”

“Don’t leave me.” he whines like a puppy, keeping his hands gently on Jongin’s waist. “I’ll be done fast.”

“Let me go first, I-I have to piss.”

That makes Chanyeol’s clouded mind to snap, he’s now alert and looks like his dick is too. He expects Jongin to pry his hands away but he stays, as if waiting for his answer, so he has to think quick. Either let go of Jongin or take a risk of asking him to pee right then and there. Maybe it’s his slight tiredness that made him brave enough to voice out the latter.

Jongin tenses up and Chanyeol is quick to splutter, “Y-You actually don’t have to if you don’t want! It’s… I’m…” he shuts up when Jongin looks over his shoulder and glares at him.

“If you’re just gonna make fun of me—”

“I’m not, Jonginnie.” Chanyeol reluctantly lets him go, lowering his head. “Sorry, I’m just— feels stupid to be asking you this a-and I’m really s—”

Before he can speak more, a sound made him stop babbling. _It can’t be._

“Too late.” he hears Jongin grit out between his teeth.

Chanyeol’s breath hitches, he quickly reaches forward to turn off the showerhead, which results to his half hard dick to poke Jongin's back and the sound of a steady stream of piss loudly hitting the floor. He bites back the urge to moan, sneaking a glance over Jongin’s head to take a quick peak and he stares instead, fascinated. It’s quite a lot but Chanyeol’s not complaining.

It was complete silence afterwards, except for Chanyeol’s erratic heart thudding loudly in his chest. He huffs, dropping his forehead on Jongin’s shoulder, “ _Fuck,_ Jongin. I-I’m sorry.” he might have just really _really_ fucked up everything.

Chanyeol stood up to his full height, drawing the curtains back to step out but a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back. He slips a little, making a confused sound when Jongin leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and he’s looking down,Chanyeol cups a hand over his dick consciously.

“You… You’re hard?” Jongin looks up when he asks, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Ah. Well. Yeah. It’s nothing, I just… kinda horny after I drank.”

He expects Jongin to roll his eyes because _typical_ but instead he slaps away the hand covering Chanyeol and gives him a quick stroke and _boy_ , Chanyeol can feel himself coming soon.

“ _Jongin._ ” Chanyeol keeps a hand on Jongin’s back, scratching lightly.

“The reason you’re horny… it’s not that is it?”

He hangs his head in shame, panting as Jongin jerks him off, he shakes his head _no._

“Is it… um, me peeing?”

Chanyeol hides his face on Jongin’s damp neck as he comes, groaning. Jongin gives him time to recover, decent hand running comfortingly on Chanyeol’s side.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asks as soon as they lie dressed on his bed, Jongdae’s snoring softly on the other one.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe.” Jongin tangles their legs under the blankets. “Do you… is it like a kink?”

“I think so. I’ve never realized it before until… you know, you.”

“Yeah.”

They’re facing each other and Jongin’s eyes are hardly drooping, they’re staring through Chanyeol’s own as if finding an answer to all of this. He closes his own eyes, gulping down the small anxiety creeping up his throat.

“So,” Jongin clears his throat, “Do you just like watching someone peeing or you being peed on or the other way around?”

Chanyeol chokes on nothing, “What.”

“You should know.” he’s blushing.

“I really have no idea.”

“Okay, sorry. I don’t mean to push.”

“Okay.”

A moment passes and Chanyeol snorts, “Wow this is worse than you not talking to me.”

“Hmm? You’d rather not talk to me than talk about this?”

“I… It’s embarrassing. It’s just as embarrassing as what happened the first time to you.”

“You haven’t experienced it, don’t assume.” Jongin pokes his cheek.

“Right, sorry.”

“We keep saying sorry.”

“Both of you, please, I’m trying to sleep.” Chanyeol whips his head behind him to see Jongdae shift in his bed. “Keep your sex escapades to yourselves until I’m gone.”

Jongin smacks Chanyeol’s chest.

—

They don’t have time to talk about the whole thing properly and Jongin’s having mixed feelings about the situation. He still felt slightly awkward and embarrassed but at least Chanyeol does too, he’s the one whose eyes are shifting here and there when Jongin talks to him. Like the tables have turned.

Jongin thinks that having that kink is… weird and it’s just that he doesn’t see the appeal. There’s an invisible itch that bothers him when he thinks about it, wanting to do something to ease everything, even the small tension between him and Chanyeol. He might even want to try something if Chanyeol has an idea on what to do with his kink.

“Jonginnie!” a face collides with his cheek, “Let’s go out and eat chicken.”

Minseok laughs from across the table, “There’s chicken in front of you, Chanyeol.”

Jongin holds back a laugh when Chanyeol made an offended sound but doesn’t move from his spot, plastered and leaning his body on Jongin’s right side. He squeezes Chanyeol’s knee to ask if he’s alright and the latter gives him a thumbs up.

They rented a whole restaurant for them and their managers as well as other staffs to celebrate the success of their comeback And everyone’s enjoying themselves. Jongin excuses himself and goes out to the back door to take a breather, watching a cat dig on a plastic on the floor.

“Jongin?”

“Oh, hyung. Are you okay?”

“Yeah but I wanna go home now,” Chanyeol yawns behind his hand. “I’ve had enough, I don’t want to get wasted.”

Jongin smiles at the cuteness beside him, his tired eyes behind his specs and his slow puffing of air. He nudges Chanyeol’s arm, looking down at his shoes, “Do you think I can help with your kink?”

“What. Y-You’re okay with it?”

“If you let me.” he finally looks up, seeing Chanyeol blushing.

“Okay. I- you can help, I guess.”

“I’m nervous too.” they both laugh.

Chanyeol pulls him closer by his arm, craning his neck down to brush their lips lightly and Jongin doesn’t try to suppress his embarrassed whine as he tries to angle his face away because the thought of kissing Chanyeol is messing up with his head. The taller laughs and kisses his cheek instead, “Let’s ditch them?”

“They’ll be mad at us tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, I got them.”

They didn’t talk on the way back to the dorm but Chanyeol’s holding his hand between them and it offered some comfort for Jongin. He didn’t expect to suddenly be engaged in a heated lip lock with Chanyeol as soon as they entered the dorm, it was hurried, Jongin accidentally scratches Chanyeol’s stomach while he was helping him out of his shirt and he tried saying sorry but it was muffled by the other’s lips. Jongin leads them to his room with small difficulty because of Chanyeol’s hand unbuckling his belt, their lips crashed painfully when they fell on the bed, he tasted blood on his tongue and Chanyeol immediately pulled away with wide eyes.

“Sorry.” he runs his thumb across Jongin’s cheekbone, sucking the bleeding lip lightly.

“’S fine.” Jongin squeezes the other’s shoulder, trying to control his breathing. “Can we go a little slow?”

Chanyeol nods but keeps on murmuring apologies, “Sorry, I’m just- is this okay with you? I mean, we don’t have to do _that_ right now but I just want you to be familiar with me.”

In Jongin’s whole life as a trainee and idol, he’s never once had something this intimate and reckless with Chanyeol but he used to do it with Sehun a year ago just to help both of themselves release the frustration, it seems much more serious with Chanyeol and he’s being thoughtful as always.

“Yeah, this is okay. I just- it’s been months since I was put in a situation like this.” the last one was Kyungsoo who also had been tense at that time and Jongin offered some help.

One last suck and lick on his lip and Chanyeol’s sitting up to remove both of their clothes, heading to the bathroom real quick to bring a towel and place it under Jongin, “Wouldn’t want to hassle you into putting your sheets in the laundry.”

Jongin flushes, smile creeping up his face that he has to hide it behind his hand, “Thanks, hyung.”

“You’re too cute.” Chanyeol shakes his head, pinching Jongin’s cheek until the latter’s slapping his hand away.

They remove the rest of their clothing and Jongin became nervous again as soon as Chanyeol preps him, slowly stretching him open while he tunes down his moans to whimpers, his eyes close on their own and melts on the sheets and moving his hips to meet the fingers. A wet mouth engulfs the tip of his cock and Jongin’s hips almost bucks up in surprise, it doesn’t help ease the feeling of coming when Chanyeol decides to teasingly roll his tongue flat around the head and his fingers jostling Jongin because of the speed. He pushes his palm on Chanyeol’s forehead, “Hyung, I’m gonna come if you don’t s-stop.” Jongin moans weakly, trying to twist his lower body away but Chanyeol just continues fucking him with his long fingers and now humming on his dick.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jongin sobs, back arching off the bed as he shoots in Chanyeol’s mouth, toes curling.

Chanyeol makes a show of licking his lips and Jongin halfheartedly glares at him but Chanyeol just smiles, “Yum.”

“You-” he cleared his throat, “You’re still going to fuck me right?”

“Yes, unless you don’t want me to.”

It only took a few minutes before Jongin recovered and Chanyeol’s minimal movement inside him causes his legs to tingle and stomach clenching because he’s sensitive all over. He gratefully accepts Chanyeol’s hand clasped on his own when he starts pulling back to thrust back harder, Jongin locks his legs behind Chanyeol to make it seem like they’re not trembling. It is overwhelming to get fucked after you came already but Jongin is liking the heightened pleasure zipping up in his lower back, he bites his lip when he sees Chanyeol focused on where he’s connected with Jongin with his mouth agape.

Jongin can’t help the broken moans and curses coming out of his lips as Chanyeol starts fucking him earnestly, his cock hitting just right where Jongin needs him, there are tears pooling on his eyes before they fall on the sides of his face and it’s embarrassing but he let out a choked sob when Chanyeol lets go of his hand and grips his waist but then he suddenly feels something more- it’s not going to be come that he’ll be releasing.

He tries to warn Chanyeol but it only came out as a broken sob of his name and _hyungplease,_ Jongin hides his face on his hands and tries to hold it in but Chanyeol’s pounding into him and he’s also murmuring praises on how tight and wet Jongin is. Jongin spilled more tears and his hands scramble for purchase, finding the sheets below him before he starts leaking yellow on his stomach, he lets out a guttural moan and clenches on Chanyeol’s cock that’s enough for the latter to slow down. He sobs freely on his pillow, moaning low in his throat as he releases spurts of pee on his stomach and chest that slides down on his sides, he shouldn’t have drunk a lot _oh fuck._

“Fuck, Jongin.” a nose bumps on his cheek, hot breath on his jaw. “Shit. Let me come inside you, please.”

He nods, blinking away the tears to look at Chanyeol’s face. His face in contorted into pure bliss while he stares half lidded on the wet patch where Jongin’s piss landed, it only takes three thrusts with one weak clench before Chanyeol comes, chest heaving as he pulls away with a wet sound. Jongin reaches out to grab his wrist when Chanyeol leans down and licks Jongin’s soft cock, Jongin shouts before slapping Chanyeol’s head, “Hyung! What the heck, don’t!”

Chanyeol let up and he’s harboring a spaced out gaze with the slightest quirk on his lips, Jongin pushes his face away when he tries to go in for a kiss, “Don’t kiss me!”

“Jongin-ah.” Chanyeol drawls, mouthing on Jongin’s neck. “That was hot, really. I almost lost my mind.”

Jongin tries to help Chanyeol clean up but the other pushed him on the bed and threatened to suck his dick if he doesn’t stop fussing, he anxiously waits for him to come back to bed. Chanyeol intertwines their hands while kissing Jongin’s eyelids, only whispering apologies and _thank you’s._ Jongin admitted begrudgingly that it was a coincidence and Chanyeol believed him, showering him with more soft kisses on his forehead and neck, he promises to take care of him the next day too and Jongin falls asleep at the feeling of Chanyeol’s warm body next to him.

 

There was no repeat of that action but they found a less messy alternative that mostly involves Jongin wincing and drinking a lot of water, Chanyeol getting off on sucking Jongin’s cock until his mouth is filled with golden liquid. It’s something that they do when they’re bored, Jongin can’t help but indulge because he also gets payback when they switch roles.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
